<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your hair falling into place like dominoes by orbitluke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665548">your hair falling into place like dominoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitluke/pseuds/orbitluke'>orbitluke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, stranger things, three dumbies dying hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitluke/pseuds/orbitluke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a moment of boldness, Steve buys hair dye, causing your typical sleepover filled with movies and snacks to have a rather fun twist. (feat Robin because I love her &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington &amp; Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your hair falling into place like dominoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s shift at Family Video had ended an hour ago. Rather than going straight home, he decided to walk downtown for a bit. He needed to buy a few things for later. You and Robin were heading over to his for a sleepover. An annual occurrence that had taken place since you and Steve had become friends with Robin whilst working at Scoops Ahoy.</p>
<p>He found himself walking towards Melvald’s General Store. He figured he could pick up a few snacks for you all. Steve greeted Joyce working behind the cash register, with a small wave; seeing her after a long gruelling shift made his night slightly better. There appeared to be a few customers lingering in each section. He took note of the reduced banners sprawled across the ceiling. It seemed even with Starcourt Mall gone the small store was still struggling. He made his way through each aisle, picking out each item he needed for tonight. He pulled his jacket a little tighter as he entered the frozen section. He picked up two pints of ice cream for you and Robin, smiling to himself as he recalled your previous sleepover, where you overindulged on ice-cream and laid across his sofa, groaning at how sick you felt. He took his time walking through the aisles, mentally checking off each item on his list. He wanted everything to be perfect. It had been a while since he spent time with you and Robin as a trio. He missed observing you and Robin stretched out over his couch, eat popcorn, and judge the characters on screen for their actions, however as he had picked up some extra shift at Family Video, your annual sleepovers had been pushed back. Steve’s gaze trailed along the aisles and towards the large clock that hung above the shelves. It was only 6:30 PM; he still had a while before you and Robin were meant to arrive at his house. You had spent the day at Hawkins library catching up on work you had missed. Steve’s parents were away on yet another business trip meaning he did not have to worry about any inappropriate interactions between them if they arrived early.</p>
<p>He could only imagine the tense conversation. </p>
<p>He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly, thinking once more, what could he have forgotten. His hand stilled in recollection as he remembered he needed to buy more hairspray. Despite using it less frequently, Steve still liked to have a bottle on hand. As he made his way through the hair care aisle, he let his eyes flicker over the different products, smirking to himself when he saw the overpriced shampoo you insisted on buying, claiming it made your hair just an ounce softer. It seemed Steve was not the only one with a haircare clutch. Without even thinking, Steve grabbed a bottle telling himself he could keep it at his place just in case you needed it. A part of him knew he would find himself using it. The scent of your shampoo brought him closer to you and filled him with an immense comfort he had never felt before. His cheeks reddened as he thought back to how he had purposely sprayed your perfume on his jacket so he could have a reminder of you. He shook his head at the thought, grabbing the canister of hairspray he used, however, accidentally knocking over a bottle of hair dye in the process. Fumbling over his feet, Steve tried to balance his collection of snacks in his hand. He unexpectedly dropped a packet of cookies, letting out a quiet string of profanities. Managing to shift his weight, he picked up the two items with ease, thankful he did not drop anything else in the process. Steve inspected the bottle closely. Burgundy Red Hair Dye printed out in bold lettering. The bottle seemed familiar, then Steve remembered back to last Autumn, where you excitedly came over before the Fall Dance, holding this bottle. You insisted on dying your hair so you could match the Fall decorations. He gleamed at your excitement. Steve thought you were so cool, always pulling off different colours. He wanted to try. He thought for a moment and decided he was buying it. Perhaps knocking the bottle over was a sign to do something he considered drastic to his hair. Steve was a perfectionist when it came to his hair. He would spend a good half-hour every day ensuring each curl laid perfectly. A part of him believed that his hair was the only reason why people liked him. Doing something different was met with great unease. He always wanted to experiment with his hair. Admittedly he relied on his hair a lot for his self-worth and was extremely reluctant to change it. He vividly remembers his cheeks staining pink as his dad made fun of him for using a large amount of hairspray. However, you had always encouraged him to do whatever makes him comfortable.</p>
<p>Steve slowly started experimenting with his hair, parting it differently, even allowing his natural curls to flourish. Something you admired. He was certain at the start of your relationship, you were only dating him because of his hair. It was silly thinking that, but the small ounce of unease gnawing at his brain told him otherwise. He believed he didn’t have anything discernible about himself, but you showed him otherwise. Admittedly Steve merely wished he were as confident as you, especially when it came to changing your hair. Steve admired how you experimented with your hair, often switching it up, claiming you were bored with your appearance. Steve swore you would suit any colour. Steve merely wished he had the guts to do the same. There was a looming judgement from his dad who would make snide remarks whenever he was around. It made Steve feel uneasy, but he still followed through with making these small changes to his hair. It was different but good. His decision was set in stone as he placed the dye onto his pile of miscellaneous food and made his way over to Joyce, exchanging pleasantries and ringing up his total.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As Steve pulled up to the driveway, he was made aware of how long his little shopping trip had taken, seeing two figures sat on his porch and two bicycles ditched on his drive. He found himself smiling, remembering Robin and you declaring your distaste for learning to drive. Instead, you insisted that you were both happy riding your bikes or stealing rides from Steve whenever he was free. </p>
<p>"Hurry up Harrington I need to piss," shouted Robin, uncrossing her legs so she could stand.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head at Robin, rolling his eyes mockingly. </p>
<p>“Gimmie a sec!” he responded as he stepped out of his car.</p>
<p>Steve shifted the grocery bags, so he could reach his house keys that were in his pocket. He felt a pair of hands steadily brush his lower back and grab one of the bags, preventing him from dropping it. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on your cheek.</p>
<p>"No problem, my love."</p>
<p>He unlocked his front door, barely able to say another word before Robin bolted past him and down the hall towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>"She chugged three ice coffees earlier. She insisted it would help her study.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned at your words, shaking his head. That sounded like Robin.</p>
<p>He tried to take the groceries back off you, but you pulled the bag back out of his reach.</p>
<p>“You go in, I have got this bag." You placed the bags on the kitchen counter just as Robin returned, wiping her hands on her jean-clad thighs.</p>
<p>“You know there’s a towel in the bathroom,” you laughed. Robin shrugged at your words.</p>
<p>“Ooh, what did you get?” she leant forwards against the counter and began picking out the items one by one. She nodded her head in approval at the assortment of snacks Steve had brought, spreading them out on the counter so you could see.</p>
<p>“Wait, what is this-” Robin was unable to finish her sentence as Steve snatched the bottle out of her hand.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Steve felt his cheeks redden. “It’s nothing. Let’s put everything away.”</p>
<p>“Awh C’mon Steve, what is it?” Unwrapping his hand, Steve gradually revealed the bottle, causing you to let out an excited yell.</p>
<p>“Finally!”</p>
<p>His cheeks reddened at your words.</p>
<p>“You’re finally doing something to that mop!” Robin grinned, reaching up to ruffle Steve’s hair. “I’m not sure yet,” he shrugged, placing the bottle on the counter suddenly insecure.</p>
<p>“No, do it!” you encouraged, “you’ll look great! I’ll help you if you want.” </p>
<p>His heart warmed at your words.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” You grinned already ushering the duo upstairs towards Steve’s other bathroom.</p>
<p>Unboxing the dye, Steve furrowed his brows at the instructions before asking, “Where do we start?” </p>
<p>You snatched them off Steve, throwing them into the sink, insisting you did not need them. You were practically a professional after all. He was ready to protest, but you shushed him by placing a finger against his lips, causing Robin to laugh at your interaction. You pulled out the dye and developer before pausing.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” he asked, raising his brows with panic. </p>
<p>“I need some Vaseline to line your head. Don’t wanna stain your skin,” you murmur, going over to the cabinet under his sink, rummaging through it.</p>
<p>“Aha!” you shouted in triumph.</p>
<p>"Here you go," you beam, gently opening the tub and caressing his forehead with the product, finishing by squeezing his cheek.</p>
<p>"Hey!" he exclaimed, shaking his head in protest, but secretly enjoying your playful actions.</p>
<p>"What can I do?" asked Robin, leaning against the doorframe observing quietly.</p>
<p>"You can go get snacks whilst I work my magic."</p>
<p>"Perfect!"</p>
<p>You tell Steve to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He lets out a playful groan before complying. You then wrap a towel around his shoulders, before mixing the developer and dye, shaking the bottle rapidly. He admired the way you furrowed your brow whilst in deep concentration. It was such a simple act, dying his hair, but Steve knew he would not trust another soul with this.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” you asked, falling serious for a moment. You were aware of how anxious Steve could get, especially when it came to his appearance.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>You begin to part Steve’s hair, running your fingers through his hair to ensure it was all covered. Steve found himself relaxing at your touch.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna look so cool.”</p>
<p>“You think?” he quips, lifting his head so he could look at you. His heart fluttering as he watched your movements. </p>
<p>You nod reassuringly as you continue to cover his hair. Steve smiles as you begin to hum a familiar tune. It felt so domestic sitting here whilst you did this for him. It was moments like this Steve treasured and kept with him whenever he felt down. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Steve states, lifting his hand so he could pause your actions momentarily.</p>
<p>You glance down at him fondly, your heart racing at his words. No matter how many times you said those words to one another, it always felt like the first time. You reached down interlocking your free hand with his, squeezing gently as if uttering the words back. A silent gesture acknowledged by you both.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” </p>
<p>A clatter sounded through the room, causing you to jump back and release Steve’s hand. Looking over your shoulder, Robin stood by the door, hunched over as she tried balancing the snacks. A single can of Coke rolling at her feet.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” she gasped, rushing to pick the can up.</p>
<p>“Here Harrington, take a cookie, it’s gonna be a long wait before we see the results.”</p>
<p>“It looks good so far,” she noted whilst moving past you.</p>
<p>“I just need to do the back and then we just wait,” you responded.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it did not take long. You, Robin, and Steve had settled into his bedroom, an abundance of snacks surrounding you all as you spoke about your day. Robin updated you guys on the girl she was seeing. She spoke about their recent date, laughing at the way she fell whilst roller skating. The blush on her face whilst she spoke about the girl made you smile endlessly. Looking towards Steve, you share a nod, both silently noting your friend's infatuation. You then made your way back into the bathroom, guiding Steve by his shoulders towards the sink so he could lean backwards allowing you to rinse his hair. You detached his showerhead and turned it on, the water rinsing off the dye. Swirls of red, falling down the drain allowing you to note the change in Steve’s hair colour. You took the towel from around him, wrapping it around his head and fluffed his hair making him let out a muffled laugh. You quickly covered his eyes with your hands before he could turn around and see his reflection. </p>
<p>“Not yet!” you squealed, nodding towards Robin, telling her to grab his hair dryer and comb off the counter so you could style his hair properly. She followed your lead, equally anticipating the result.</p>
<p>With one last brush of his hair, you finally allowed Steve to turn and see his reflection.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Anxiety washes over you, uncertain by Steve’s reaction. He wore a pensive look, no clear indication of how he felt. Both you and Robin watched eagerly trying to gauge his response.</p>
<p>“I kinda hate it.” </p>
<p>“What!” you exclaimed, sharing a look of panic with Robin.</p>
<p>He let out a boisterous laugh at your response.</p>
<p>“Kidding!” he chuckled.</p>
<p>He reaches up and runs a hand through his locks, noting the change in texture and colour. There was only a small change in hue, a deep burgundy colour, but Steve adored it. He felt good. His previous anxieties seemingly vanished as he turned to face you, wrapping you in a warm hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he mumbled, pressing his head in the crook of your neck. You break the embrace, jokingly hitting his chest. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t nice.”</p>
<p>You look up at him closely, noting the way his eyes seem to be somewhat brighter. </p>
<p>“I do look cool though, don’t I?” he laughed playfully.</p>
<p>You hummed in agreement, admiring the way he looked. Crests of light falling through his window, highlighting the darker shades of red lingering in his hair. It was such a small change, but he still looked stunning.</p>
<p>“It will probably wash out in a week,” you note softly, “so we can always do it again if you like.”</p>
<p>“Or” Steve begins, trailing off slightly before gleaming mischievously, “I could dye yours and Robin’s hair.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not dingus!” Robin protested, holding her hands up in horror.</p>
<p>You pat Steve’s back teasingly whilst also laughing at Robin’s words.</p>
<p>“C’mon let's put a movie on.” </p>
<p>“I’m choosing!” Declared Robin, already making her way out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Just as you were about to follow, Steve tugged at your hand, halting your movement.</p>
<p>“I mean it,” he begins, “Thank you for doing this. I feel like anyone else would have made fun of me for making this such a big deal, but you,” </p>
<p>He looked down at his feet, almost hesitant with his words.</p>
<p>“You always encourage me. I really do love you.”</p>
<p>Robin leant against the bathroom door, observing your interaction, admiring the way you and Steve acted with one another. She smiled softly to herself, thankful that her two friends loved each other. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she thought you were a cute couple.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” you respond, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>Breaking away you smirk,</p>
<p>“Oh, and Steve, thank you for the shampoo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a bit scared about posting this because I feel like I’ve forgotten how to write! I also couldn’t think of a suitable title, so you can have a taylor swift lyric instead lol. I appreciate feedback and I hope that this is somewhat ok!</p>
<p>*this work has also been published to my tumblr @orbitluke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>